plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongfu World - Day 20
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 20 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |EM = Pre-existed: Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: One Max no.: Four |Objective 1 = Survive and don't let the gunpowder barrels explode |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 19 |after = Kongfu World - Day 21}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *As the player now has to win the level with their own plants chosen like a normal level they should remember that this level is practically without lawn mowers and that the gunpowder barrels are entirely detrimental. Waves 4 |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = 4 1 |note3 = 2x spawn at C7R2 and C7R4. 2x spawn at C8R1 and C8R5. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = 1x Taiji tile spawns at C2R1. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag. 2x spawn at C7R1 and C7R5. 1x spawns at C6R1. 1x spawns at C6R5. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = |note11 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C7R2 and C7R4. |zombie12 = |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |note13 = 2x spawn at C5R2 and C7R3. 1x spawns at C6R2. 1x spawns at C6R5. 1x spawns at C8R5. |zombie14 = |note14 = Second flag (in-game). Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = |note15 = Final wave. }} Strategy *Bringing plants with freezing effect is required. If you don't have anything else but Iceberg Lettuce, plant them in a row right next to the gunpowder barrels. That way, the level will become a normal level without lawn mowers. *Now set up your attack. Be careful of the threats as they are all instant-killers. Once again, don't bring any straight-shot projectile plants with you to prevent Nunchaku Zombies from deflecting your attacks. *Plant on Taiji Tiles to get more Plant Food. Use them when needed. Gallery NewKFW20M.png|Level menu NewKFW20G1.png NewKFW20G2.png|Final wave NewKFW20R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 20 (Ep.106)|By |-| Hard mode= ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: One Max no.: Four |Objective 1 = Survive and don't let the gunpowder barrels explode |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 19 |after = Kongfu World - Day 21}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *As the plants are now the player's choice, plants with freezing effects along with powerful attack plants should be just enough to defeat all the zombies in the level. Strategies *The strategy should be just as same as in Normal mode. However, it is recommended to bring upgraded powerful plants to deal with leveled-up zombies. Gallery NewKFW20HG1.png NewKFW20HG2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 20 (Ep.106)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 20's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Powder Keg Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters